(1.) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device using a disc cartridge.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art:
Recently, there has been developed a recording/reproducing device of the type in which a disc cartridge formed of a hard material and enclosing a magnetic disc rotatably therein is inserted up to a predetermined position in a cartridge holder which is mounted within the recording/reproducing device, whereby the cartridge holder is loaded so as to press the turntable for rotating the magnetic disc or the magnetic head, now ready for recording and playback.
According to this type of a conventional recording/reproducing device, however, the cartridge sometimes strikes against a part of the cartridge holder before reaching the predetermined position in the cartridge holder. In this case, if the cartridge inserting operation is continued, the cartridge holder assumes the foregoing loaded state in that position of the cartridge, so that it becomes impossible to effect recording or playback and the fore end of the magnetic disk may strike a part of the apparatus and become damaged.